Liliedhe Ambriodhe
Liliedhe Ambriodhe lived approximately one thousand years ago, during the end of the Long War and the early years of the First Age. She was the first captain and founder of the Green Riders. She is often referred to as the First Rider. She was a tall, powerfully built woman with tawny hair and leonine features. She often wore blue-and-green plaid sashes. Life Although much history from this time is list, some details of Ambriodhe's life are known as a result of Karigan G'ladheon's trips backward through time. Liliedhe was a war orphan, as was almost universal by that point in the Long War. She was raised in an orphan camp. Later in life she would fondly recall tales of Argenthyne told to her and the other children by a one-armed war veteran. She joined the Sacoridian army as a child soldier. It is not clear at what point she discovered her ability, which was to cross boundaries and fade to the grey borders of the world. At some point in her career, she gathered together other Sacoridians with minor-to-middling magical abilities and founded the Green Riders - originally as irregular light cavalry and not as messengers as in their modern context. All of her horses were called Brownie, regardless of colour. Ambriodhe was romantically involved with King Jonaeus, the first High King of the Sacor clans. Against her King's wishes, she led a party of Green Riders to help Hadriax el Fex, right-hand-man to Mornhavon the Black, defect to the League side. This turned out to be a trap, but thanks to a counter-ambush of Green Riders and intervention by a time-travelling Karigan G'ladheon, she was able to escape. After fleeing down Kendroa Mor, later known as Watch Hill, she received a grave arrow wound. Consequent to her arrow wound and a still birth, Ambriodhe was believed by the menders to be beyond any hope of saving, and a draft was prepared to ease her passing. However, Karigan prevented the mender from administering the draft. Although Karigan perceived Westron's wings and Ambriodhe's spirit seperating from her body, it is not known if the first rider died at this time. Other evidence, such as Lil's memories of being inside Tower of the Heavens while alive seem to indicate that she recovered. She is interred in the tombs under The castle in Sacor City, with her sabre, greatsword and battleaxe. After Death Ambriodhe's spirit visited Karigan seveal times in her second year as a Green Rider, and was instrumental in pulling her back in time to witness historical events. These events included some recent history, such as a scene of King Zachary as a young boy and that of Agates Sealender's funereal procession; they mostly concerned important events in Ambriodhe's own life. She is also responsible for Karigan succumbing to the Rider Call, having blown her horn at Karigan while she slept. It is not know if the rider call always works in this way, or if Karigan was just an unusually stubborn case who required special prodding. When Mornhavon the Black awakened and possessed Karigan, she dragged Karigan a short distance into the future and left him there, giving the Sacoridians some time to prepare to fight him. They did not at the time know how far into the future they had moved him - it turned out to be a little less than one year. She also saved Karigan from an Eletian arrow by moving her an instant into the future, so that she was not there when the arrow would have stuck her. In her final communication with Karigan, she revealed that she would be punished by the gods for her interference. Her fate is not known. Name Throughout the book series Lil's full name varies, starting as Liliedhe Ambriodhe then becoming Lilieth Ambriodhe during the meeting with Prince Jametari of the Elt (High King's Tomb) and Lilieth Ambriodeth during Kerigan's knighting ceremony (also High King's Tomb). It is as of yet uncertain whether these are merely typos, mistakes made because of the length of time writing the books, or a deliberate mutation that will have some later significance. Category:Characters Category:Green Riders Category:History